


cellphone

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, Hyuckhei, M/M, based on yukhei's story about how his parents met, takes time in 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: yukhei wants donghyuck's number but the latter doesn't own a phone





	cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> ;; based on yukhei's story about how his parents met. if it isn't right thing to do i'll delete this but !!!! their story is cute i dont want to ruin it with this ;;;; this is not a good fic, wrote it in the middle of the night. apologizing in advance for typos and grammar mistakes

The year is 2002, Yukhei steps out of the airport with a giddy heart. He can't stop smiling. Finally he has arrived. This is his very first time traveling overseas.

 

South Korea, finally he's here.

 

People will think he's there in the country for the World Cup but no, he's just there to go for a vacation although, he has the ticket for the opening game thanks to his father.

 

He takes a deep breath before hailing a taxi. He can't speak Korean well, thus he only relies on the address he gets from the travel book and his other friends' informations.

 

His friends had arrived three days earlier. He had to fly a little bit later than them because he had to finish some things back in his hometown. They then phoned him about their whereabouts, where are they staying and what to say to the taxi driver. Thanks God one of his friends can speak Korean though. His name is Kun and he speaks Korean very well. He's very useful while they are here.

 

The taxi takes an hour for it to reach Seoul, the capital city of South Korea. Yukhei is filled with excitement as he sees the spirit of World Cup all over the city.

 

They cut through the bustling streets and Yukhei finds the city isn't much different from where he is from. Still, the air and feeling are different.

 

He smiles in astonishment when he sees a group of women in hanbok, casually walking on the sidewalk. They look beautiful.

 

"Whoa," he breathes out.

 

The taxi passes Gyeongbokgung Palace. It looks magnificent and grand. Words can't describe how he feels at the moment. There are a lot of people at the palace. He sees a group of family taking group photos in front of the gate. He can't wait to be there too.

 

He sees the famous Namsan Tower as well. He wishes to be there as soon as possible. He wonders what Kun has in his sleeves throughout the journey. He says he has it all planned and they all have to just follow him.

 

15 minutes later, they arrives the destination. He pays for the fees and steps out of the taxi. He says thank you in Korean that he learnt from Kun.

 

He looks up at the building in front of him. The only word he can make out is motel because it's in English. He takes out his cellphone, flips it open and dials Kun's number.

 

After three times ringing, Kun picks up. "Oh, Xuxi, you're here?" Kun says without any proper greeting.

 

"Yes, I think I'm outside the motel?" he says, unsure. He looks around for any signs of his friends. But none of the passing pedestrians are his friends.

 

"Alright, hold on," Kun says before hanging up. Yukhei is left standing awkwardly at the sidewalk with his duffle bag slings on his shoulder. Some passer by eyes him weirdly. An old woman comes up to him talking to him in Korean but he can only hold up his hand and bows.

 

"Not Korean," he says to woman. The woman understands and leaves. He watches as the woman trots away.

 

"Xuxi!" he turns when he hears his name being called. He beams at the sight of Kun approaching him, emerging from the building where Yukhei is in front of.

 

Kun takes the duffle bag off Yukhei's shoulder, despite the younger's protest. He takes Yukhei by the shoulder even if Yukhei is a foot taller than he is, and leads him to the motel. 

 

"Where are the others?" Yukhei asks as they climb up the stairs.

 

"Sleeping," Kun answers. "That's all we did the pass days. We didn't want to do things without you."

 

"Ah, you shouldn't have done that," Yukhei feels bad. They shouldn't have waited for him. "You guys should enjoy first without me."

 

Kun smiles. "It's okay. Besides it's no fun walking around town without you."

 

They stop in front of a door number 890. Kun opens the door and Yukhei is welcomed with the sight of his other friends sprawled on the floor, sleeping.

 

The motel isn't big but enough for 5 people. There's a small kitchen where theres only an electric kettle. There are two single beds being pushed together at the side but the mattress have been brought down to the floor. There's also a small dining table with two chairs. On it are a good amount of assorted snacks.

 

Kun puts down the bag on the floor next to a small drawer along with the other boys' bags. He looks up at Yukhei. "You must be tired. I suggest you take a shower and rests for an hour or two. Then we'll head out and look out for food. Okay?"

 

Yukhei shrugs. He is kind of tired. Although he's very excited to go around town, he need a some rest first. Besides, he'll be in the country for a whole three weeks. "Sounds great."

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

Five boys walk together on the busy streets full of people looking for the best place to eat. In the end, after an hour of walking, they stop by to a grilled restaurant. They have ordered some meat and pig skin to be grilled.

 

Kun and Sicheng wanted to drink but considering there are minors here and they're basically responsible for the kids, they didn't order any alcohol.

 

"Maybe we can go out again after we send them home," Sicheng says and Kun agrees tho jokingly.

 

They eat and eat until their stomach can't take it anymore. They left after making payments, sharing their money to pay although Kun insisted he paid for them all. But what he do when he was against 4 other boys.

 

They take a walk in the streets of Myeongdong. Looking at the stuffs that are being sold by tenants. From clothes to accessories, it is mind-blowing.

 

Kun knows some great places to be as he had lived in the country for two years before for student exchange program. That explains why he is good with the language. He shows the boys around before they get back to the motel.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, the opening starts in 3 days," Renjun says one night as they stroll at the Han River sidewalk.

 

"Yes," Sicheng breathes out. He can't believe it himself. It's been his dream to be at a World Cup game. And now, he's here all the way from his hometown to be here in South Korea. It's all thanks to Yukhei's dad for being able to get some tickets for them. He even sponsors their stay for three weeks in the country.

 

"I can't wait!" quips Chenle, the youngest of the five. His parents were reluctant to let him go because of his age but after much persuasion by Sicheng and Kun, they let him go.

 

Chenle skids up and down happily facing them because he's too excited. Too excited that he doesn't see people behind him and ends up bumping into them.

 

Kun steps up and apologizes to the family. They aren't angry or anything but Yukhei can tell they're annoyed. Chenle looks like he's going to cry. Yukhei puts his hand around the kid and jokes with him. In no time, Chenle smiles again.

 

They get some ice cream afterwards and head back to the motel. It has been a long day. They spent most it outside. Going from one place to another, one of it is the Namsan Tower that they want to go so much. Buying some souvenirs to bring home and did some food hunt.

 

It was a good day.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

Yukhei and the boys literally feel like jumping on their sits in the now packed stadium. The field below them looks so green and beautiful. People around them are as excited as they are, talking and cheering loud even though the event hasn't started yet.

 

Yukhei's heart race wildly as if he has been running for hours. The excitement he's feeling right now is too overwhelmed.

 

An hour later, a music boomed. Indicating the opening is about to start.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh My God!!! It was so fun!!!" cheers Chenle and others agreed. They are safely outside the stadium as the opening ceremony and game had ended. It took them almost two hour to finally able to leave the stadium as there were too many of people. Even so, it was worth it.

 

They don't stop talking about the ceremony or the game even until they arrived their motel. They recall what they had watched. Asking if anyone missed some parts of the performance, discussing about the game, literally everything until they're tired and can't go on.

 

Kun reminds them that they're leaving Seoul tomorrow after their lunch. They have to get to another part of the city for their 3 weeks travel.

 

Yukhei goes to sleep with a happy heart. He can never forget this moment. The best of moment of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

One week they spend in Busan, Daegu, and then Gwangju. It was packed but they needed to move from one city to another as they didn't want to miss anything. They mostly visited different temples and historical places.

 

The third week they go to Jeolla Province before they head out to Jeju Island. It's one of the must go to attractions in the country.

 

They settle in one of the cheap motel.

 

Yukhei studies Kun's travel book. They are expected to visit Mount Halla, Cheonjeyeon and Cheonjiyeon waterfalls, and the famous Jeju Stone Statue Park. All has to be done in 4 days before they head to Incheon to go back home.

 

"Is it possible to do all these in 4 days?" Yukhei asks. He kind of worried they didn't get to do everything. It's not like every day they get to come here. It isn't easy too even though his dad can afford it sending him again.

 

Kun straightens up from arranging his clothes in the bag. He looks over the travel book. "We'll manage," he says simply and admiringly. He then eyes Yukhei. The boy's hair fall over his face. It's too long. "I think you should get a haircut," he says.

 

Yukhei looks up. Why all of sudden Kun tells him he should get a a hair cut? "What's wrong? Is it too long?" he brushes his hand in his hair. It kinda does feel long.

 

"I saw a salon earlier along the streets of this motel," Kun explains. "Then I thought your hair is long maybe you can get a haircut."

 

"Should I go now?" Yukhei says, now he does feel messy with his too long hair. Also, the other boys are resting, if he's to go and get a haircut he should go now. He doesn't want them to wait for him again and interrupted their planned schedule.

 

Kun shrugs, "If you want?"

 

 

 

 

 

Kun walks him to the beauty parlor. The man pushes open the door, the bell above rings. The beauty parlor is empty saves by a boy behind the counter by the door, watching the football game on a small tv.

 

He welcomes them as he stands up from the stool and Yukhei can't help but stares at the boy. His tan skin looks beautiful on him. His round face is adorable, reminds him of a poodle. He looks exactly like a poodle.

 

Yukhei thinks the boy is kinda cute.

 

 

 

Donghyuck looks at the customers in front of him. One of them is too tall and the other is around his height. The shorter one smiles at him while the other look dumbstruck for whatever reason (Donghyuck thinks the tall one is kinda cute because he's tall and maybe good looking but he can't tell with the hair covering half of his face). At one glance Donghyuck can tell these two aren't Korean. 

 

"Hello," the shorter one says in Korean. Donghyuck is amused. He bows a little.

 

"Welcome," Donghyuck welcomes them again. He lowers down the volume of the game he was watching. "You can speak Korean, sir?"

 

The shorter one smiles. "Yes," he answers. "He can too but very limited." He points out at the guy behind him. Donghyuck looks up at him and smiles. The guy looks away, Donghyuck can see he's blushing. Cute.

 

"Well, you two need a haircut? Hair wash? Dyes?" Donghyuck asks as he motions them to come with him further inside the beauty parlor.

 

"Yeah, this guy right here need a haircut," the man says pointing at the guy again with his thumb.

 

"Alright, come sit here," Donghyuck instructs, motioning the chair. "How do you like your hair to be done?" he asks as he hands a catalog with various of haircuts. "Nowadays everyone is going for Shinhwa and Rain. Everyone wants to be like them," Donghyuck suggest as he put the cloth around the guy sitting before him.

 

The man who's standing behind looks amused. "Just give a simple haircut so we can see his face," he simply says. "It's a shame his pretty face can be seen."

 

Donghyuck silently agrees. "Alright, then. Let's get started."

 

"I think I'll have to go for a while. I can't stay," the man says when Donghyuck picks up the scissors. "But I'll be right back in an hour?"

 

"Okay, it should be done by that time," Donghyuck informs. He watches as the man says something to the other then leaves the beauty parlor leaving the bell above the door chimes. Donghyuck turns back to the guy that needs a haircut. He smiles at the guy who smiles back. "Okay, let's get started."

 

 

 

Yukhei wishes Kun didn't have to leave but when he says about checking up the boys, he can't stop him. Maybe Kun is going to buy lunch for them. Kun is very matured for his age, taking care of them like a real responsible big brother.

 

The boy behind him smiles at him. He had put on a radio earlier, playing some Kpop songs in a low volume, just enough not to make the beauty parlor too quiet and awkward. They are nice to listen to.

 

He fiddles with his thumb under the cloth. He's nervous for no reason at all. He wants to engage in a conversation while the boy is trimming his hair but his Korean isn't that good and he doesn't want to embarrass himself.

 

He looks at the boy in the mirror. He silently take a deep breath. "Yukhei," he says finally.

 

"Hmm?" the boy stops his work to look at Yukhei in the mirror.

 

"Name," Yukhei continues in English hoping the other can understand the most basic English. "Name, me, Yukhei."

 

"Oh," the boy finally gets it. "Donghyuck," he says pointing at himself with a wide smile. Yukhei repeats his name. He smiles again at Yukhei. He then continues with his job. Brushing his delicate fingers in Yukhei's hair. That makes his heart race.

 

Now, he while he likes girls he just think that they are pretty and he thinks the same too about boys. But no girls can make his heart racing this fast like the boy that's cutting his hair right now.

 

Donghyuck says something as he gently pushes Yukhei's head down so that he can cut the hair at the back.

 

After 10 minutes or so he gently raises his head up. A song new song starts to play and Donghyuck sings along. Yukhei then thinks Donghyuck has a beautiful voice. Beautiful face with beautiful voice, it's amazing.

 

"Age?" Donghyuck says out loud. Yukhei doesn't understand at first until Donghyuck repeats the question again.

 

"19," he answers putting up 1 and 9 with fingers. Donghyuck gapes at him and exclaims something in Korean excitedly.

 

He points at himself and says in Korean. Then he shakes himself. He puts up 1 and 8 that's when Yukhei understands Donghyuck is a year younger. Yukhei smiles and put a thumbs up.

 

Donghyuck done his sides then moves to the front. As he bends forward to cut Yukhei's fringe, the poor boy's heart thumps even harder. Yukhei wishes the music that's playing right now is loud enough to avoid his racing heart to be heard.

 

Once or twice their eyes lock with each other and that bring a blush on his face. Donghyuck however keeps smirking, maybe making fun of him. Yukhei is kind of glad the other doesn't feel weirded out or anything with his odd behavior.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck thinks this boy gets flustered easily. They be locking eyes and the boy blushed. It's hard to miss how red his face is getting at the moment. He's so cute. Only now Donghyuck can see how big Yukhei's eyes are. They are so beautiful that it's not easy for Donghyuck to look away.

 

He cuts Yukhei's fringe shorter than it really was. He's going for Shinhwa's Andy hairstyle. That's the only simple style he can think of. Besides, it doesn't hurt to go for too short hair. And this dude's face can save it.

 

He's done cutting it in 30 minutes. Then he taps Yukhei's shoulder, pointing at the backwash in a corner of the salon. Yukhei nods, understood.

 

He lies back on the backwash chair. Donghyuck can't help but smile down at him. He looks really cute. Donghyuck applies three pumps of shampoo on his palm and then spreads on Yukhei's hair.

 

 

 

The shampoo smells so nice. Honestly he doesn't remember when was the last time he shampoo his hair. Maybe some weeks ago before the arrived Korea. He hopes Donghyuck doesn't find him dirty with greasy hair.

 

Donghyuck massages his scalp, it makes him a little drowsy. Now he realizes how tired he is. The ferry ride he took earlier drained him as he didn't nap at all. He's too engrossed to look out of the window, the scenery before him.

 

Donghyuck goes on for 10 minutes before he washes down the shampoo with warm water. Then he signals for Yukhei to sit up. He dries Yukhei's hair with a towel for a moment then he asks him to come along back to the sit from earlier.

 

He dries Yukhei's hair with a hair dryer. Once he's satisfied he combs Yukhei's hair neatly. He takes off the cloth and hangs it on the wall. Yukhei stands up. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. Should he wait for Kun or should he pay and go back to the motel himself? It isn't that far...

 

Then it downs to him. Should he ask for Donghyuck's number?

 

He glances at Donghyuck. He thinks for a moment then says, "Phone number?"

 

Donghyuck looks up from the floor, sweeping the hair. Looking at Yukhei curiously. Yukhei takes out his cellphone and hands it to Donghyuck.

 

"Oh..." he says. He then shakes his head. Yukhei feels his face hot. Donghyuck doesn't want to give him his number.

 

At that moment, Kun walks in.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei's friend walks in. He's kinda grateful at the timing because he doesn't know how to say he doesn't have a cellphone for him to give Yukhei his number.

 

"You're done?" Kun says to him.

 

"Yes," Donghyuck answers. Then he continues, "Yukhei wants my phone number but I don't have a phone. Could you please tell him?"

 

Kun looks at him with questions. He turns to Yukhei and talks in Mandarin. They exchange a few conversation before Kun turns back to him. "He thought you didn't want to give him the number," he smiles.

 

Donghyuck waves his hands in the air. "No! It's not that," he denies. "I couldn't afford a phone, you know."

 

Kun translates it to Yukhei. The latter then says something before dashing out of the beauty parlor, Kun calls after him. For a moment Donghyuck thought Yukhei is mad at him.

 

Donghyuck somehow feels sad. Yukhei didn't even say goodbye. He continues sweeping the remaining hair on the floor into the dustpan. Then he realizes that they didn't pay for his service. He puts the broom and the dustpan against the wall and head out of the salon. He looks to his left and right, that's when he finds Yukhei running to him. Kun follow close from behind.

 

Yukhei then hands him a plastic bag. Reluctantly he takes it. He takes out the content and surprised to see a cellphone.

 

"What...?" he stutters. He looks to Kun for an explanation.

 

"He says... he's buying you... a phone..." Kun explains between breaths as he had been running after Yukhei. "We walked passed by the store earlier when we got here, that's when he had the idea just now."

 

Donghyuck is too surprised to make out any of this. "No, I can't take this," he rejects the cellphone, handing it back to Yukhei.

 

Yukhei pushes it back to Donghyuck.

 

"He asks you to accept it," Kun says. "He wants to be your friend."

 

Donghyuck opens and closes his mouth. He doesn't know what to say. "But..."

 

"Please... knowing him for years, he won't give up until you accept it."

 

The younger sigh. He doesn't have any other choice then. He bows deep to Yukhei. "Thank you so much," he says multiple times.

 

Donghyuck was to say that they didn't have to pay for the haircut but again they insisted. Donghyuck can't say anything else. Kun then tells him they live in a motel down the road. Donghyuck knows where it is. He makes a promise to visit them when he gets a free time. Some times he works there the whole day. He doesn't have a replacement.

 

He wishes to take them around the island. Maybe he can talk to his aunt for two off days.

 

That night when he checks back the cellphone, he finds a note in the box.

 

_'This is my number. I will learn Korean as soon as possible for us to be able to talk. Thank you for being my friend — Yukhei ~~(written by Kun)~~ '_

 

Donghyuck smiles at the note. He saves the number in his phone then keeps the notes in his diary.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

On the last day of their holiday in Jeju Island, Donghyuck gets a day off. Yukhei is more than happy when Kun deliver the news and what more when Donghyuck says he'll take them around the island. It's better to have him to help them than them going by themselves.

 

Travelling with Donghyuck makes it a lot more fun. Yukhei now boldly tries to make a conversation with Donghyuck even though his Korean knowledge is very limited.

 

Donghyuck is amused with Yukhei's spirit.

 

 

 

 

They say their one last goodbye at the ferry terminal. The five boys show their utmost gratitude for Donghyuck's help yesterday and today. Donghyuck says what he did is nothing. He's happy to help.

 

The announcement for passengers to board the ferry is made. The five boys take their bags and one by one gives Donghyuck a hug. The last one to hug him is Yukhei.

 

Yukhei looks at him in the eye for a moment before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much," he says in Korean. Donghyuck smiles in the crook if Yukhei's neck. They hug for a long time before Kun calling them out, saying they'll miss their ferry.

 

They let go and look at each other for a while again. Donghyuck smiles and bows. Yukhei follows suit.

 

"I... will... come... again..." he says, Donghyuck chuckles at his effort to learn the language for him.

 

Donghyuck nods his head. "Please do come again soon."

 

They wave their goodbyes and somehow Donghyuck chokes up. He knew them only for a day but it felt like years. He misses them already. They board the ferry and don't stop waving at him.

 

"Come again soon," he says quietly. Mostly directed to Yukhei who doesn't take his eyes off from Donghyuck.

 

 

 

_'we'll meet again soon :) ' — wongyukhei_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
